1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus having a wireless communication function.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been conventionally provided a system which gives a warning when a wireless apparatus having a wireless communication function is lost or left.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-171990 discloses a technique in which a warning mode is set when the position information of a parent apparatus is compared with that of a child apparatus and they are not in the same area, and a warning is output if current position information is compared with the position information of the child apparatus when the warning mode is set and it is then determined that they are not in the same area.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-002873 discloses a technique in which it is detected that there is a lost article by transmitting a response signal if identification information contained in a received response request signal does not coincide with stored identification information.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-171911 discloses a technique in which if a child terminal does not receive a signal from a parent terminal, position information is acquired and transmitted to an information server to transit to an operation monitoring mode, and notification information is transmitted to the parent terminal upon detecting an operation set in advance in the child terminal.
If, however, a warning is issued when a radio wave is disconnected like the conventional examples, a warning is issued even when the user intentionally keeps the device away from himself/herself, or an error temporarily occurs in wireless communication. Furthermore, if the user does not notice a warning, he/she leaves the device behind.